Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-5n}{-15n - 35}$ You can assume $n \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-5n = - (5 \cdot n)$ The denominator can be factored: $-15n - 35 = - (3\cdot5 \cdot n) - (5\cdot7)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $5$ Factoring out $5$ gives us: $x = \dfrac{(5)(-n)}{(5)(-3n - 7)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $5$ gives: $x = \dfrac{-n}{-3n - 7}$